A Monster Since Birth
by sinner95
Summary: This is my first story. Ever. Be gentle :)) It portrays the life of Tsumibito. She is Orochimaru and Kaya's daughter. How she developes when she is being seen as a child, a monster, a family and a friend at the same time and why being a monster isn't that bad. I suppose I'm not good with summaries... Rating M just to be sure. I don't know what i'll create. A little dark.
1. Chapter 1 Being born

Well, hello there! It's the first time I'm writing anything in my life! Hope you'll enjoy. It's a fact that English isn't my maternal language, so I'll beg you for forgiveness if I make mistakes. And I'll appreciate if you tell me if I do.

 _Thoughts_

 **Chapter one - Being born**

Push a little more- the nurse yelled. – It's almost out!

Kaya was in pain. Pain not caused by the birth, no. It was caused rather than by the fear of seeing her own children. _Will they be like him? Will they even look like that thing? Yet she was the one to be blamed if they did… She didn't want them. She used Him for getting power and revenge. He outsmarted her a bit and used her for breeding. Was he as stupid as to really like her? Did he believe that she would live with him in his "forever" world? Was he really using her or worse, did he believe in her?_

Here it is! The second one is a boy and it looks just like you.- the nurse said happily. – It's about time you looked at your children! Here are they!

And then Kaya saw them. Moon and sun. Light and darkness.

The first- the girl, was strikingly beautiful. Dark hair. Porcelain skin, right proportions. High cheekbones. Black eyes with yellowish spice. Eyes that scanned her mother too smartly for a newborn. She was not crying. And the way she moved- as if examining her surroundings. And the feeling of Him around her.

Kaya hated her. Hated her for what she reminded her of. Of her failure.

Her name is Tsumibito. She is her father's child, not mine - she spat. – The nurse looked shocked _.- She is the same as him. A monster in human form. Just look at her- she is already thinking of how to use others for her own sake._

The second one- the boy, was all red, a little wrinkled and crying his lugs out. It had green hair and grey baby eyes. It surely looked like her. A smile turned on her lips, never reaching her eyes.

His name is Kusa. He is the very spit and image of me, isn't he? – _I'm not taking any risks though. If there is the slightest chance for that boy to turn like the father… No, I'm going to give it a go. If he's worthy he will come to me after a while. A letter it will be. When he turns 10 he will be able to read it. And he'll understand if he's not too corrupted by then._

With that on mind Kaya went to a dreamless sleep. She left the unknown village's hospital in the early hours of the next morning. She didn't hurry though. After all, she was returning at home. Her mission was completed. With two small flaws though. Kaya had never felt emotions different from hatred until now. These things she spawned wouldn't make her feel anything. They should not. After all she was a tool. Danzo would be happy. Traitors needed to suffer, didn't they?

 **I'm sorry, I know that's short. I'll do my best to make chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 Who am I

I found that I enjoy writing and even though I'm not that good I hope I'll make some progress. Your reviews will help me a lot, so thank you in advance.

P.S. I know that my English is a little jumbled and that it may seem too stiff and formal at times but that's what I got from school.

 _Thoughts_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It's maybe for the best_

 **Chapter 2 - Who am I**

Timeskip – 11 months later

Curious particoloured eyes stared intently at the dull brown ones. The later quickly surrendered and moved aside, looking at the personal file attached to the little bed.

 **Name:** Tsumibito (surname unknown)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Weight:** 6 kilograms

 **Height:** 76 centimeters

 **Genetic disorders:** None

 **Mother:** Kaya (surname unknown). Left for unknown reasons. Location unknown. Signed a file for abandoning her kids.

 **Father:** Unknown

Nothing wrong at the first sight. That kid wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last to be abandoned by its parents. Especially when they were independent or mercenary shinobi like the nurse suspected. Life was hard for them even when they didn't have kids to look after. They rarely got kids but when they did they had two options- either to quit their career (which sometimes was literally impossible) or to abandon them. Only in the bigger hidden villages raising children and keep working was a possibility.

There was a wide variety of such children in the room. From newborns to 4 years old ones who were to leave the kids orphanage soon. There was always the chance of adoption or returning of the real parents (it was easier to look after a grown kid than at a baby after all).

For the old nurse they were all the same- lovable, cute and innocent. Or at least most of them. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't place Tsumi and cute in the same sentence. All that came to her mind was 'cunning', 'calculating' and most of all 'unsettling and creepy'.

After all what a normal baby on 2 days is able to hold the bottle of milk and refuse to be fed by others? Or say "I am hungry" at 1 month? Or walk at 4? Or… Tsumi had been regarding everything around her with her never-ending curiosity, especially the people. It felt very strange to be examined by an unblinking newborn in a way that made you feel bare to the very core. The kid quickly learned that looking in the eyes of a person could reveal his next actions. She was raising her hands up even before her caretakers reached for her. That still made most of the new ones yelp startled. And that smile/smirk she started to make in front of people, not that it was wrong for a baby to smile, just not so intentionally. Or so fake. In the beginning she didn't smile at all, but later as if she caught that this was expected behavior she did smiled a lot. It only made things worse.

And last but not least the snakes. Or rather THE SNAKES. Whenever Tsumi was brought out for a walk (yes she demanded walking on her own) they would find her (or so she Said). It was as if she was a magnet for these creatures, some of which were big enough to eat her. Any baby would be frightened and crying but not that one. Why shall there be anything normal? Instead she hugged them, played with them even did a real smiles while doing that. The snakes apparently reciprocated the feelings since they didn't seem to mind being used as toys. Luckily they didn't seem to follow the kid inside.

All these things made her too strange and even frightening in the eyes of other people, whether they were future adopters or working personnel. This lead to her being mostly alone (if not counting the snakes) – the other children adopted the actions of adults and kept their distance.

That confused Tsumi to no end. She was trying her best to impress them, yet with the opposite results. Why? Why would they not hug her or play with her? Why were they always smelling of fear when she did anything different than them? Why would a twitching of the mouth be found adorable in others but not in her? Why didn't they like snakes? Was she really like them? And if not…

'" _She is her father's child, not mine."_ What the hell was her father like? Do I even want to know?"- The nurse pondered quietly while changing the sheets. -"Why can't she be a bit more like her brother?"

…Her brother Kusa. If the nurse hadn't seen them come from the same mother with her own eyes she would have sworn they had no relation let alone be twins. The little green haired boy was a ball of joy, giggling and playing all the time. Not even a trace of abnormalities (snakes, too fast maturing etc.). He was healthy and nice. All people liked being around him, to hear his laughter or just to watch him pulling at his sister's hair. Almost as if he was drawing them like too willing moths to fire. The nurse turned to him and a smile made its way to her lips. He was sleeping hugging his plush doggie, not a care in the world.

' _You would have had a nice new home and family by now, hadn't it been for your sister and the law forbidding separation of siblings.'_ Whenever someone showed interest in adopting her brother (never her), Tsumi would crawl to his side and stare menacingly at the newcomer. Or a snake would appear out of nowhere near them. Or she would talk and ask too clever questions. Usually that was enough. The adopter would quickly excuse himself and leave, never to return.

The nurse had seen many strange kids in her life since she was working mainly with shinobi material there. But those two were a first. After nearly 40 years she had learned not to be curious about such things yet whenever she looked at the twins she couldn't stop herself from wondering 'Who are they'?

As if mindreading a tiny quiet voice said "Nurse-san, who am I?"

Meanwhile:

"Orochimaru – sama, we found their location. They are in a small town in the Grass country."- Said a crouched man in grey.

A dark tall figure roused up from a big chair in front of him. "It was about time. We are leaving tonight."


	3. Chapt3 Wise thoughts and meeting Father

Helooo there again. I know that those aren't the characters who are most popular in this anime but I decided to check how I would cope with the hard stuff first. I wonder if it's too boring? Somehow I am getting this feeling. But I'm going to finish this story no matter what. After all it is my first! So enjoy, if you can. :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

 **Chapter 3 - Wise thoughts and meeting Father**

Tsumi was petting absentmindedly a baby snake she managed to hide in her clothes today. It was all red and blue, so beautiful and deadly, bent in her arm, seeking warmth. She admired that. _" I suppose even baby snakes can be lethal, ne? They are strong enough to be left alone after hatching. Humans are not like that yet some of them are abandoned after birth. Just like me and my brother. Are we considered to be like the snakes? No, that should not be the reason. Humans are much more fragile, aren't they? I can't defend myself like a snake would and I am stronger than brother. I don't have poison and I am so slow compared to them. Yet I am alone just like this little friend there. Should I become this strong? To be able to defend myself… and Kusa? I like him even though he is a bit stupid."_ She sighed _. "And if I am more clever I'll go to sleep right now.'_

It was past eleven o'clock already. Everyone but 'the snake child' in the orphanage were sleeping. The harsh autumn wind was whistling trough the scarce trees in the small town, causing the late workers to hurry back home. The child in question couldn't sleep because of the thousands questions attacking her mind.

Flashback

' _Nurse- san, who am I?'_

' _Well, I wonder. You are just you as all of the kids there are themselves. You were left at our care when you were born. That is not that bad though. That way you can be whoever you want_.'- the old lady (the only one who was kind enough to talk longer with her) answered. ' _You are a bright one. You have a future in front of yourself. But what it will be depends on you. I hope your life would be different.'_ Different from what?

Then the elder woman then left quickly with a frown on her face, as if she had said too much. Yet these were the strangest words Tsumi had ever heard. And the most clever ones too. They were keeping her awake that night.

" _If I can be whoever I want, who do I want to be? I surely don't want to be like the others here. Why to fear things that didn't pose a threat to you? Why to live in a flock, not having your own mind for yourself?_ _For example, that Nia girl seemed nice until she found out the adults and other children didn't like me for some reason. Then she told me I'm unnatural (not that she had an idea what this meant) and that she didn't play with monsters. I tried to tell her that monsters didn't exist and that my snakes were harmless but to no result. If all humans are like this – acting foolishly to random things they did not comprehend and being easily influenced by others I do not want to be like them. But what can I be if I am not like them?_

 _I wonder what my parents are like. I was only told they are 'shi-no-bi' whatever that is. Many of the others had parents 'shinobi'. I know nothing of them but whenever some of the caretakers spoke the title they had the same look of slight distaste and uneasiness on their faces._

 _And what about Kusa? He seems to be pretty happy with the people there. And they are a bit too happy with him. If I am repulsive he is like a magnet. I swear if one more tries to take him without me I'm going to have them bitten by the cobra-san that lives under the stairs outside. I have fended off more than 15 adopters by now. I'm not going anywhere without Kusa. He is Mine little brother and Mine to watch and play with. And to protect."_

Flashback- One month ago:

"Run! That dog is rabid! Faster! Get the kids inside and hide! "

I and Kusa were in the farthest side of the playground. I was secretly trying to teach him to talk when we heard the screams. And saw the dog or what was left of it. It looked around with red eyes and saw us. Then stayed still and growled. I knew no one was coming and we could not run alone. It was as if something pushed me in front of Kusa, making me stand between him and the already running dog. Then the it suddenly tripped and squealed. I saw a viper silently disappearing into the grass. Many humans rushed out to us looking at brother and asking if he was ok. They did not bother much with me. Strangely since then they looked at me with even colder eyes. No, people cannot be trusted to protect things they did not understand. They cannot protect me. Why should I trust them with brother?

Engulfed in her thoughts Tsumi failed to hear the silent footsteps coming closer to the door of the dormitory.

The grey haired boy opened the door quietly and stepped inside the small room. He looked around examining the place. At the far edge of the chamber next to the window there was a double bed. There were two kids in it. One sleeping soundly and the other sitting straight with a small snake around it's wrist, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

The snake had hissed when the door opened, effectively pulling out Tsumi from her pondering. She saw an unknown older boy maybe from the personnel who was looking at her _. 'What did he want?'_ Just when she was about to ask another one came in, closing the door behind himself _. 'Well that one is different.'_ He moved with a grace and efficiency she had only seen in animals. He was tall, with black long hair and white skin reflecting the moonlight. There was an air of strength and danger around him. The only eye she could see astonished her more than everything else. It was yellowish and had a slit. It was the eye of a snake. The moment she saw it she was frozen, as a bird staring at predator, yet when he moved she shook off of her trance and turned slightly aside shielding her sibling.

The older man caught the movement and looked at her. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the fully conscious toddler and the small snake it was holding. Then he chuckled and said with deep voice:

"There is no mistake. Those are my offspring."

'Of- spring? His?! What was that?'

The man closed the distance to her bed and stared at the two files. _'Tsumibito and Kusa… As always Kaya's imagination was awful. Tsumibito (sinful being) because the girl resembled him and Kusa (grass).. he took a look at the sleeping one.. because of its hair._ _No attachment did she leave in those names. Nothing strange though_. He sighed and looked at the twins. Now off close he could see how different they were. The boy was a typical toddler with baby face and body, snugging with his toy and sleeping as carefree as only babies could. It looked a lot like Kaya with that hair and tanned skin. The girl who was a little copy of him except for the eyes was the odd one. Not only wasn't she sleeping at that hour but she kept quietly glaring at him with suspicion no one at her age should have. The 'kidnapping' might be more complicated than he though if she started to cry or something. The snake also was a mild surprise. There were some people with affinity to them, but so far he was the only one they acted like this around. Most interesting indeed.

"Who are you and why are you doing here?" The tall man looked around in failed attempt to deny what he saw. "I am talking to you, are you deaf, old man?" Nope. It was her. His own little daughter just spoke to him. With words and tone she should not know how to use.

"Who do you think I am o, wise one?" He said with a frown. No one had spoken to him like that for years. Old? Deaf? She will learn manners with time.

"Another annoying pest trying to steal my brother." -She answered frankly. –" You couldn't do it le-ga-lly because you didn't want me. But you won't steal him either way because I'm telling Cobra-san to eat you."- She sounded braver than she felt. That man was not of the normal easily sacred ones. But she refused to go down without a fight. Just like the snakes. But His reaction was mildly put strange.

' _Wait, what? Was he just called pest and got threatened by his own daughter who was no bigger than his arm? That was rich. '_

A chuckle. Then another. Then his deep laughter filled the room. After a while he spoke amusedly to the glaring kid, apparently getting over the fact it could speak to him like equal:

"You have a sharp tongue, little one. You are lucky for who you are. People do not usually go smart on me and then live to talk about it. But then again your deduction is partially right. I'm here to take Kusa". – Well, well, was that killing intent? How cute. –" But don't worry, I'm also taking you with me."

That seemed to disorient Tsumibito. Her too?

"Why?"

A small smirk creeped to the face of the older man. He stretched his arm to her and the small snake she has almost forgotten slithered its way to him and contently coiled around his finger. Tsumi's eyes widened in recognition.

"I think I shall introduce myself first. My name is Orochimaru. I am your father. " Her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"As to why, the answer is simple: I am not leaving you to live in that place like some unneeded trash. You are special. Your future lies in the shinobi world. I will not let your genes to go to waste by letting you become civilians even if you wanted."- He finished with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.


End file.
